Michael Myers
History Origin Early Life Michael is being sedated by a nurse in his sleep so he tell Michael to wake up but Michael doesn't won't to so Freddy slashes his stomach and gives him scars on his stomach freddy then unlooses the straps on Michaels wrist and legs Michael then sticks the 2 needles in the nurses neck freddy then manipulates Michael into killing Sandy and Britney then after Michael kills ghostface, Michael finds the coordinates of Lucy he then takes the paper from Michael killing stabing his claws into his stomach Killing him for the Time Being after that freddy finds Jason in the deam dimension after being knoced unconscious by Leatherface, Jason then tries to kill Freddy but can't and so Freddy tells him that they can have a deadite army with the Necronomicon and makes a deal with Jason Voorhees to find the book and release its powers by spilling the blood of Ash Williams freddy being the leader and jason the general. Sisters Lucy (Maddie Bright) and Holly (Ashley Brooke) are stranded with their friend Danielle (Erica Lea Shelton) on the roadside as Freddy Krueger (Danny Zetwo) and Jason Voorhees (Cheyenne Hess) team up to hunt and manipulate the stranded ladies in order to transport Ash Williams (Adam Henrickon) back to this world and seek their ultimate revenge. Freddy then has jason kill Danielle and follow Lucy and Holly into the woods for phone service Jason then grabs lucy and tells Holly to read from the sumerian writing on a page of the necronamcon which unleashes Freddy in the real world and Ash. Ash battles Freddy, Ash takes it upon himself to deal with Jason. In a closely matched fight, he taunts Jason for never being able to kill him. Freddy appears and impales jason with his claw; this distraction provides Ash the opportunity to wrap Freddy and Jason around with a chain. However, Ash exploits this victory by swinging Freddy and Jason into the vortex with his chainsaw, citing his own lack of the 'chain still being wrapped around his chainsaw'. At the same time, Ash gets sucked into the vortex as well". Joining Umbrella Corps Sometime down the line Michael joined umbrella corps to help capture Jason and Candyman Icons of Horror 2 Michael is later tasked with taking out candyman which he's successful at but after he's drivin in a plain to take out Jason who later esapes the deadite dimension later Two horror icons face off after killing a bucnh of 4 teens at there birthday party in this supernatural movie. Psycho serial killer Michael Myers, is hired by umbrella corps to capture jason, has lost much of his power since citizens of his town have become less afraid of him. Enlisting the help of fellow violent murderer Jason Voorhees, Michael orchestrates a new killing spree. However, when the hockey-mask-wearing psychopath won't stop chopping up Michael's intended victims, the two ghouls start to battle each other. Michael then tosses a gasoline tank at jason but jason's dumb enough to slash it with his machete like Michael thought he would but then it explodes killing jason but leaving Michael unscathed as he sits up staring down the screen